Kim Possible: After the Drama the Musical
by CJX
Summary: Watch the pulse pounding musical action drama unfold in this suspenseful so the drama sequel. Combined with hit songs and big drama romance and adventure so strap in for kp's biggest adventure rated t for later violence first Kp fic judge hard
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible:

After the Drama

The Musical

(I DO NOT OWN NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH THE KIM POSSIBLE SERIES)

The prom had been the most amazing night in Kim's life ever. It wasn't even when Dr. Drakken, and Shego finally were captured that she had even realized what she'd been missing. Ron Stoppable, the best guy she'd ever dated was at her side. He had been such a gentleman it was like an epiphany that night as they finished their dance. Then it came, the most electric kiss she had ever had. Josh couldn't even kiss like that. Ron had totally rocked her world and this night as she slept in her bed alone he had filled her dreams. Tomorrow was Sunday so she figured that they could talk about last night. The next morning she arose staring out her window at the crisp golden sunset rising over the green trees. Then there was a knock at the door and in walked Dr. James Possible.

"Kim there's someone downstairs for you and I think he loves you." He said in a less than enthusiastic voice

"Dad, don't kill Ron." She said pleadingly

"I won't Kimmie cub, not today anyway." He replied in playful banter

She then ran to her closet and pulled out the first skirt and shirt available. She then made her way down the stairs to the front door. Standing there was Ron wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and black jeans. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What's up Ron?" She said happily and slightly nervous

"You want to talk somewhere? We can go wherever you want." He said anxiously

"Let's go to a place that we know." She responded

"You mean?"

"B.N headquarters"

"Let's go!"

(At Bueno Nacho)

As he sat across the table from her Ron Stoppable could of only the sweet smell of her red hair and those beautiful green eyes staring back at him. He couldn't even talk for a moment just getting lost in that incredible beauty. Ron began to sing

That Face

(By Mel Brooks from the Producers musical. I do not own this song)

Ron: The urge to merge can rob us of our senses  
The need to breed can make a man a drone  
We must be on alert with our defenses  
For every skirt will test testosterone  
So knowing this I severed all connection  
With any creature sporting silk or lace  
I was firmly headed in the right direction  
When suddenly I stumbled on that face  
That face, that face  
That dangerous face  
I mustn't be unwise  
Those lips, that nose, those eyes  
Could lead to my demise  
That face, that face  
That marvelous face  
I never should begin  
Those cheeks, that neck, that chin  
Will surely do me in  
I must be smart  
And hide my heart  
If she's within a mile  
If I don't duck  
I'm out of luck  
She'd kill me with her smile  
That face, that face  
That fabulous face  
It's clear I must beware  
I'm certain if I fall in love  
I'm lost without a trace  
But it's worth it...  
For that face  
Kim:  
That face, that face  
That lovable face  
It melts my American heart   
Ron:  
I'm certain if I fall in love  
I'm lost without a trace...  
Kim & Rom:  
But it's worth it for...  
That face

As they sang they slowly began to dance around the restaurant. Ned played a record. There was their next dance in the middle of Bueno Nacho right there. After this they sat down and started their conversation.

"So I guess were dating now?" Ron said nervously

"I guess so Stoppable… and I've gotta tell you." As she spoke a familiar beep came from the Kimmunicator

"Kim we've got a problem…

(FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible:

After the Drama

The Musical

(I DO NOT OWN NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH THE KIM POSSIBLE SERIES)

Just as Kim and Ron began to talk Wade began as well.

"What's the sitch Wade? And can it wait?" Kim asked half excited half annoyed

"Not this one. Check this out there was a satellite transmission jammed and reverted to area 51." Wade said quickly

"It hasn't even been a day sense prom and we're still fighting villains." Kim said ruefully

"But who could do that? Who would do that?" Ron thought out loud

"Still it is important?" Kim said "I'll have to take it sorry Ron. We gotta go."

"So I guess we can talk on the plane."

(In Prison)

"She has humiliated us for the last time Shego!" Dr. Drakken called from his cell to the one across

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that we would have taken over the world by now." She mumbled "My damn hair still won't get lined up it keeps shocking me."

"And every time the two of you go on about that it means two weeks worth of crap for us." Duff Killigan shouted angrily in his Scottish accent

"Please you buffoons spend more time complaining than thinking that's why you've been defeated." Monkeyfist interrupted

"As if you possessed any strength to defeat Kim Possible she has humiliated you all more times over than Drakken wastes time wastes time planning." A voice called out from a distant dark cell

"And who are you?" Frugal Lucre demanded from the left cell in the corner

The Flame

Villains: Who are you?

Who are you?

Drake: I'm the fire in your eyes

The burning that you feel

When you fear

I'm the chill down your spine

I'm the master of villains

I am Drake

Fyronus Drake

Villains: Where do you come from

Drake: I'm a god among insects

I'm the very darkness

Seeking a fight with me no one dares

You don't want to die

I don't care

So hide your fears

When you see me

Now here is the plan

Do not interfere

For I believe

As one you are weak but together

Villains/Drake: We are

The league

Drakken: (Rapping) Yo yo yo

Drake is right

So stand up and shout

For tonight we break out

Ahh

Villains: Ahh

Drakken: Ohh

Villains: ohh

All: Together we win!

(Kim and Ron on a plane to Are 51)

"So Kp what'd you think about Drakken's plan?" Ron asked

"I think that time it was an actual plan for once." Kim "He actually thought it out."

"You know we have to actually thank him." Ron said

"What, Ron why would we do that?" Kim asked bewildered

"Because then I wouldn't be afraid to do this." He said as he held her had and gave her a peck on the cheek

"Ron this is great, but I just have one question why didn't you ask me to prom?" She wondered

"Sorry you were kind of busy dating a synthodrone." He said jokingly

"Yeah about that I never kissed him, honestly." She told him

"Air drop" Called Wade from the Kimmunicator

"Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible:

After the Drama

The Musical

(I DO NOT OWN NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH THE KIM POSSIBLE SERIES)

The drop was from 5,000 feet and as they dropped every foot Ron and Kim stared at each other with a longing to talk about their newfound love. But in the back of his mind Ron knew that it would be a long time before the subject even got back out. It was only Saturday and of course with school Monday there would be way too much to deal with that day to get any alone time with Kim.

"Ron this way!" She called as they landed

He then stared out at the desert sands and looked out to see two familiar but of course always strange looking Agent Smith and Agent Smith. But they were joined by two others who had become familiar to the team.

"Dr. Director, what are doing here?" Kim asked her "And you brought Will"

"It's nice to see you too Ms. Possible. Stoppable your exploits last night were quite admirable." The Dr. replied

"Ah Ms. Possible it's been a while." Agent Will Du also greeted her"

"Thanks guys but I couldn't have pulled it off without the Ron factor. And Rufus" She said pulling Ron next to her

"Ah of course young love I remember that tape." The Director snapped back

"Tape?" Ron inquired

"Your prom was broadcast via satellite after you defeated Dr. Drakken. The press had a field day. And really Kim a kiss on the first date?" Dr. Director informed them

"I'm standing right here!" Ron back

"Let it go Ron." Kim said quickly

"Ms. Possible we seem to be having some troubles of the very same nature." Agent Smith

said closing off the other subject

"Right so how was the signal reverted to here and why?" Kim asked

"Well isn't that the question?" Will cut in

"Follow us." Agent Smith instructed

They then made their way to the lowest floor of the base and stood in front of a huge monitor that displayed the satellite signals. The room around them was filled with pods with alien bodies in them. Each pod carried an alien and next to the pod was whatever weapon they'd been discovered carrying.

"So does anyone know where the signal was supposed to go?" Kim asked

(Kimmunicator beeps)

Wade: Kim check it out

The satellite signal came from the west

Then it got pulled from another signal I guess

Ron: I get it

Now I get it

The signal gets jammed

And then it gets moved

That's how it set off the bad guys big move

Then they send it in here

But why did they do it

Why did it come this way

Wade: It came this way by a new villain

Who's been chilling in Peru

And he's well known by me and you

But he's better known by Dr. Director

Dr. Director: What you mean it's Gemini

He's the kind of guy

That would do it

Yes of course he's smart

And at heart I know he's gotta go to jail

Now's the time to make his plan fail

All: We've got that plan in

Now we're rapping

Were rapping

Were rapping

Check it out

(Villains in Jail the breakout)

"How do we know we can trust your plans Drake?" Shego asked the elderly man

"Because I have years of experience." Drake told her then he raised his hand forming a ball of fire and damaging the wall

He then began his run through the cells breaking the bulk of the walls in their cells and escaping the prison. Closely followed by the villains, more and more were freed as they began an assault on the prison guards. They were like a wildfire destroying everything in their path and killing off as many witnesses as possible with no mercy.

(commercial break)

Check out the CJX musical

If you like this you'll love

High School Musical II: Lights camera action

BY CJX R&R please

(Back to the fanfic)

Guards were thrown everywhere along with their weapons drake had the few who he wanted captured.

"Where are we going now?" Drakken asked

"To find some recruits"

Also read High school Musical

III

Curtain Call


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible:

After the Drama

The Musical

In the darkness of a deep dark camp on the shores of a green ugly and dirty, what could be in there no one could ever ask. With four villains trekking across the lake there could be nothing but bad coming from this there.

"Drake we've followed you through four states with no recruits what are you looking for?" Drakken yelled at the old man

"Drakken shut your mouth and pay attention to me look around you what do you see?" Drake asked rather impatiently

"That lake, what is it wannacry, wannasob?" He responded

"Wannaweep you idiot. Do you know what resides in this lake?" Drake asked but just as he spoke out leapt a humongous green creature "This is Gill with two L's the lake made him a mutant. He's faced Kim Possible and her dopey boyfriend Stoppable." He told him

"When did they get together?" Shego asked

"At their prom didn't you see the news?" Killigan asked

"Kind of busy in a police car. Going to jail sorry you couldn't see." Drakken snapped back sarcastically

"Quiet you impudent fools!" Drake called from the front

"Shego you owe me twenty dollars." Drakken said

"What?" Monkeyfist shouted

"We had a bet." Drakken replied

"Damn why didn't I get in on that." Killigan thought out loud

Then as they stood there out from the lake leapt a scaly four armed beast with a long serpent like tail. His eyes were still a fiery red.

"Gill I presume. We would like your allegiance to the league." Drake told him

"And if I don't?" Gill snapped back

"Then I'll burn this camp and clean this lake and transform you to your human form permanently." He threatened

(Kim and Ron at the station)

"So Gemini's in Peru?" Ron asked

"Definitely." Wade said

"How do we find him?" Kim questioned

"I tracked his ships and I think W.W.E is up to something." Wade told her "Last night there was a breakout in the prison. And they're all out."

"Names, people." Kim came in and asked

"Every villain you guys put in jail. Killigan, Monkeyfist, Frugal Lucre, Drakken, Shego, Chester Yatzbee, Dnamy. All of them and get this they're all converging on one place, Camp Wannaweep." Wade said

(Meanwhile)

In their helicopters the villains flew wondering who they were following as they touched down on an island they began their inquiry

"Drake what is this plot of yours and what machine gives you that fire manipulation." Drakken asked

"My friend do you really want to know." He asked

"Yes"

"Then take a look." Drake whispered uncovering his hands to reveal two small holes

King

By CJX

Drake: You look upon the king of villainy

I've slain anything that comes my way

Good could never defeat me but I was just a sidekick

Those villains think that they're on top

Even after the big plan flops and the jaws always drop

We make their hearts stop everyway

All: The king you say

The king you are not this day

And I tell you this in the best way

Drake: I'm the king you will never be

And I will control the world you'll see

I'll win those evil fights again

Dark will defeat light again

I will gain my perfect sight again

Then we will be victorious again

The king of villainy

Is back for all to see

And all will bow to me

All: They will bow to us

They will to the king

The King of villainy

Bow to the king!

Drake: I am the king

And I will always

All: Rule

(Kim and Ron in GJ sub)

"Why again are we in a sub going to lake wannaweep!" Ron asked as Dr. Director piloted the machine

"The water is contaminated by runoff from the science camp. The creature Gill lurks here and he's gone?" She said horrified

"So what did Wade's signal pickup?" Kim asked then she looked into the dirty water and saw…

(Gotcha, cliffhanger, and for you High School Musical fans I'll be updating both stories of that soon meanwhile enjoy this chapter! And I need 10 reviews before you find out what else lurks in Lake Wannaweep)


End file.
